TMNT:Forbiden Love
by TMNTGIRL101
Summary: This story is about forbidden love . It all starts when Leo's secret is discovered by his family. What happens next . Find out by R&R my first fic don't judge
1. Chapter 1

============= Leonardo's P.O.V ==================

When everyone was asleep I snuck out to see someone . It's been a couple months now since I've been doing this .

I only do it to see my love . My brothers and sensei cant know about her . The reason is because she is something that my sensei would forbid . That thing is what my youngest brother Michelangelo " A blood sucking weirdo " . I never understood Mikey that well. That blood sucking weirdo is also my lover and her name is Kira . I love her to much to let her go . Even know she is very dangerous . She can also kill me at any moment , but I don't care . I love her and she loves me.

I enter her house off the fire escape . I cant see a thing . I hear Kira giggle .

" Hello Leonardo . I've been waiting for you " Kira said

" I thought you would be on a hunt for something . I still don't understand how you just drink pigeon blood and other animals " I responded.

" No, I wanted to wait for you . Me and some friends are going hunting . I was wondering if you would want to join us " Kira said as she stepped out of the shadows.

Kira was wearing a black t shirt with a heart on it . She had a skinny jeans on and black boots with spikes. If you are wondering, yes she is gothic. She also had dark blue lip stick . The shirt was a little low at the top . She also has a nose and bellybutton piercings.

" I don't know babe . I'm not one of you . I don't think your friends will except me " I said

" Well we can change that Leo " Kira said . I looked at her with wide eyes " It doesn't hurt that bad " Kira added.

I said " Kira my beautiful dark angel, we cant just go ahead and turn me. First off my brothers and sensei would probably find out . Second of all I would be a new born and you know how newborns act . Kira this is really dangerous . " I finished .

" I know baby . Its just * sighs * . You will keep aging and I wont and when your gone I will have nothing to live for. Leo what about settling down , getting married and starting a family . We cant do that if your mortal . " She finishes

" Fine . But I am kind of nervous and when you do bite me , how long will I be in a coma " I say

" Only for like thirty minutes or an hour is the longest . Leo don't be nervous it feels like a huge bee sting ." Kira says and giggles .God I love it when she does that .

" A huge bee sting uh. Well that helps a lot" I say " So Kira your right I am ready for the next step in our life . My life " I says as I sit down on her couch.

Kira looks at me with her red and orange eyes . She takes ahold of my wrist and looks strait in my eyes . " Just take a deep breathe this will hurt " I do as she directed . Then she sunk her teeth into my wrist . I felt this sharp pain go through my body and then black out .

======================= Donatello's P.O.V=================================

I was up working on this huge project. I couldn't foucus , my mind was else were. I keep worrying for Leo he's been acting weird lately . I wonder if he's been getting enough sleep . He's been late for practice to. That never happens with him . I also noticed he's been focused on something else lately . I also caught him talking to someone one the phone yesterday. He doesn't know it but I know he sneaks out every night. I am shocked that Leo the fearless leader has a secret. Ha. I knew Leo wouldn't be able to be a good boy for his entire life. WoW Leonardo Hamato is a bad boy .

I still wonder why he's sneeking out every night he has no reason to. Kari's in japan and Leo forgot about that crush years ago . Ever since we destroyed the shredder , he's been really bored lately. The only thing we do on patrol is stop the PD's and robberies . I spotted something strange last night though . There was a group of people on a roof of an apartment building. They were all wearing gothic clothes , but the strange thing is one of them said " So when do we get to meet the one and only Leonardo uh Kira ". That's all I heard before Leo said it was time to go .

" Donatello , why are you still awake my son " My sensei said and he scared the living shell out of me.

" Master splinter, please I need to finish this project . It could change our lives " I pleaded

" How will this project change our lives Donatello ? " He questioned

" Well you see sensei this watch will give the illusion that we are humans . I designed one for each of us . This will allow us to live top side. Cool right! " I said with excitement

" It sounds very interesting Donatello . My son please go to sleep .You have practice tomorrow ." Master Splinter ordered

" But sensei..." Before I could finish Master Splinter ordered " Donatello go to sleep , Now ! "

" Aye sensei " I responded

He left the room and I started to walk slowly to my bed muttering things in Japanese

I got into my bed and slowly fell asleep

============ Leonardo's P.O.V=======================================================

I woke up with the biggest head ache ever . I groaned as I sat up . I looked around to see everything so much clearer .I looked at the window to see tiny rain drops so clear it was amazing. I looked to the other side of the room and I saw something so unreal. I saw a spider wrapping a fly . It looked like I had a magnifying glass . Like I just zoomed on. I was speeches .Then I heard someone else's heart beat.

I turned around to see Kira looking at me with a huge smile. I hugged her and looked onto her eyes.

" Leo your eyes are beautiful . I have never seen anything like it " Kira said with big eyes " Look " she said and gave me a small hand pocket mirror

I gasped as I saw pure glowing gray and white eyes they were magnificent. I was shocked

" Kira , thank you " I said while she wrapped her arms around my neck. She kissed me with so much passion and I kissed her back. We stopped and looked at eachother

" I love you my dark prince " Kira said " There waiting . oh . By the way there not all vampires ." she added

" What do you mean not all vampires? " I questioned

" Lilly is a werewolf. Rachel is a were cat and Dyane is a shifter " She stated

" I know what a werewolf is but what's a were cat and a shifter ? " I asked

" Were cats are beautiful creatures they have a pacific big cat they can change into . Rachel can only turn into a black panther. A shifter is someone who can turn into anyone and anything as long as it has a heart beat and isn't man made. " She stated

" So Dyane can turn into anything and anyone if its not manmade . So something like a tv or a car she cant turn into. " I said

" Correct Leo . She cant turn into those things because they were not created from mother nature" Kira said

" Oh ok now I understand" I said

" You ready ? " She asked

" yes "

" Ok lets go " She said and we both exited the window and climbed up the fire escape .

I was behind Kira as I started to here voices . Then we made it to the roof

" Kira , this must be the famous Leonardo you wont stop babbling about" The one with purple hair and British voice said.

" Wow for a turtle he is hot . Hey Leonardo you have any brothers I can barrow ." The one with red hair and a New York accent said.

" Hi nice to me ya . " The one with brown hair and MASS accent

" Guys , stop your probably scaring him. He just woke up . " Kira scowled

" Well my name is Dyane but you can call me Dan.I know it my parents pick the weirdest names " The one with the purple hair said

" England? " I asked

" Correct " Dyane said

" I'm Rachel . You can call me Rach . " The one with red hair said

" The Bronx I am guessing " I said

" Got that right " Rachel said

" You must be Lilly ." I said . I hope I am making a good first impression on them

" Yes and I'm from Massachusetts " Lilly said and gladly shook my hand

" Good to know " I stated

" Well Leo got to get going. " Kira said. I looked at my ShellCell

" Crap. I need to go I'm late for practice . How am I going to get home ? " I asked

" Here take this " Rachel gave me her hoody

" Thanks I promise I will return it " I said . I gave Kira a quick kiss and said " Bye babe "

Then I was off

============================ Raphael's P.O.V=======================================

I am going to whip Leo's shell so hard his ancestors will feel it . Next thing I know Leo comes racing into the training room

" WERE HAVE YOU BEEN " I yelled

" Top side " Leo said

TOP SIDE I thought

" YOU COULD OF GOT US C..." I paused " What are you wearing " I said

" I uhh its uhhh its a hoody " Leo said

I face palmed

" Why does it have hearts on it " I said while laughing my shell off

Mikey came in the room and said " What the shell are you wearing dude "

Leo threw it across the room " Will you two shutup " Leo said. Then every thing went silent when Master Splinter entered the room.

" Leonardo come here at once! " Master Splinter scowled.

Leo quickly walked and bowed infront of Master Splinter.

" Stand up Leonardo " Master Splinter ordered.

Leo did as orderded and looked Master Splinter strait in the eyes.

=============== Leonardo's P.O.V ====================================

" Were have you been my son ?" Master Splinter questioned and gasped before I could say anything .

" Leonardo your eyes " Master Splinter stated and I thought ' What did I do rong to deserve this ? '

" I got to go " I said as I ran out of the lair.

I could hear my brothers chasing after me.

I ran as fast as I could until I was running a speed only vampires can run

I finally made it to Kira's house

" Leo what are you doing here " Kira said as she sat up

I explained what happened

" oh no " She said and ran to her room and started to pack

" What are you doing ? " I asked

" We have to start packing were not safe " Kira said

" Wait are you saying we have to leave ?! " I asked

" Yes " Kira said plainly

" We cant Kira " I said

" Leo we are in danger please just listen to me " Kira pleaded

" I wont let anything happen to us I promise " I said and hugged Kira so she knew everything would be alright

======================== Later that night =========================================

=========================== Kira's P.O.V=======================================

We were snuggling on the couch watching titanic. I love this movie . We were at the part were they were making love in the car. I could feel Leo shift uncomfortably. He mumbled something about the sex scene . I smirked and giggled .

" What's the matter my love ? " I asked

" Its just the scene its uh who loses there virginity in a car " He stated and laughed a little at the same time

" I thinks its a beautiful scene " I said " Not a lot of girls got to lose there virginity to the ones they love during that time " I smiled " I love this movie"

" I guess your right but still you would think they would do it some were else then a car like a bedroom " He said

" Leo there are people after them and they were alone in a car so they just did it . You would do the same thing " I said

" I guess but I'm a turtle no one would do that with me . " He said and laughed at the same time. I frowned at the thought of it. I would lose my pureness to him but would he let me . It has almost been a year we have been together and all we do is make out.

I want to take the next step but I don't know how to bring it up to him .

" I am sorry I brought that up Kira . " He said

"How did you know what I was thinking about ? " I questioned

" I don't know I just heard you it was weird " He stated

" Well its a neat talent " I said . It was an akward silence for awhile till he said

" You don't have to be nervous to bring up that subject Kira " Leo said quitly and looked at me with passion

He moved slowly towards me until we were face to face. He gently kissed my lips.

" I love you Kira you know that right " He said

" Of course Leo " I said all of a sudden he started to kiss me a little bit harder then before and he picked me up and brought us to my room.

He layed me down and climbed ontop of me.

That night was the first time we become one.

===================== Time skip 2 weeks same pov====================================

I woke up feeling dizzy. Leo and his brothers haven't seen eachother for two weeks. I got up and raced for the bathroom.

I started to vomit and when I stopped I leaned against the bathtub . Holding my stomach and trying to find air.

Leo came rushing in

" Kira are you alright?" He asked worried.

Sobbing I said " I-I d-don't know " I said " c-can you h-hand me my phone " I stuttered

" Here " Leo said while handing me my phone

" Can I have some private Leo? " I asked nicely

" Sure " Leo said then exited the room

I called Dyane

" Hello " She said on the other line

" Hey can you pick something up for me ? " I asked

" Sure . What is it ? " Dyane questioned

" Can you pick up some ... pregnancy tests please " I said worried

" What ?! When did this happen . Wait you had sex with Leo ?! "

" Yes but you cant tell anyone can you just get the tests " I said

" Ok be there soon " She said before hanging up.

I walked out of the bathroom .

" You ok " Leo said

" Yeah I'll be fine" I assured him .

A couple minutes later there was a nock at the door.

Dyane walked in gave me what I needed. She looked at me with worried eyes.

" I'll be fine " I said

" What about Leo he know " She asked

" No , but if its positive then I'll tell him " I said

I walked in the bathroom and did what I had to do .

I walked out with a shocked face . It was positive.

Dyane said " So what was it ? "

I showed her and she gasped

" What's going on " Leo asked as he walked in the room

" Leo before you freak out . Theres something I have to tell you " I said as I gave him the tests

His eyes were as big as the moon.

" Kira ?" He said as he looked at me.

" I'm pregnant " I said as Leo looked at me shocked.

**Thanks for reading .**

**By the way I did not base Kira off of me . :) please Fave **

**I do NOT own TMNT only my oc's**

**In The Next chapter: Leo is found by his family. How will they react to Kira's Pregnancy? Who is this new enemy?**

**Well find out in the next chapter. **

**TMNTGIRL101 OUT * SMOKEBOMB***


	2. Forbiden

**Hey back for another chapter of " TMNT: Forbidden Love**

**First off I do not own any of TMNT . I hope one day I will. Well anyways lets stop talking about my dreams .LOL . I only own my oc's : Kira , Rachel, Lilly, and Dyane**

**Please review and tell me how I am doing for my first Fanfic . Thank You . * COOKIES FOR ALL * ;) Enjoy**

Donatello's P.O.V ==============================================================

Its been 2 weeks since Leo left. I don't know what Master Splinter saw but I am very curious . What ever he saw, Leo didn't want him to. My thoughts were interrupted by a certain turtle in orange .

" DONNIE ! Ok just listen to me alright I have an idea. " Mikey said with joy and excitement .

I laughed at him as he gave me a pouty look. I spoke " Mikey your ideas no offense but your ideas aren't always the brightest ." I said trying to pry into his mind that his idea will probably get us killed.

" Oh come on Donnie I swear that this idea is smart and you were to DUMB to even realize it " Mikey said trying to obviously trying to get me pissed enough to let him speak his piece .

So he kept nagging me about his idea . I really didn't want to hear it . I was to focused on finding Leo. I couldn't take it anymore

" MIKEY I SWEAR ON DAVY JONES LOCKER IF YOU KEEP NAGGING ME LIKE A TWO YEAR OLD I WILL FLATIN YOU INTO A PANCAKE !" I yelled at the top of my lungs , hoping and pleading I got some sense into him.

" Jeez , loosen your knee pads Donnie " Mikey said obviously not amused . Then he said " Can I tell you my idea now " He pleaded.

" Fine Mikey spit it out " I said cant take his nagging anymore .

" Ok finally. Why don't you just track Leo down from his ShellCell. Remember the day you added trackers into our ShellCells " Mikey said

I couldn't believe it . I was so blind. All this time I could of just hoped onto my computer and tracked down Leo all this time . Leo could of been back home by now. I have to say , I have a little more respect to Mikey then I used to.

" Mikey why couldn't you tell me this earlier " I said as I saw Mikey face palm .

" What do you think I was trying to do " Mikey stated

I ignored him and screamed " MASTER SPLINTER , RAPH GET IN HERE WE FOUND LEO "

Next thing I know Raphael and Master Splinter came rushing in here .

" Where is he my son " Master Splinter said hoping I have located Leo.

" Well I didn't actually locate him yet ,but I'm about to " I said while hoping on my computer.

I typed in my password : awsometurtleinpurple

Don't judge .

I went to Leo's ShellCell

I read : Recent call from ( My Dark Angel) the contact said

Finally I located him.

East Side of Manhattan .

" I got him. He's in the east side of Manhattan " I said

" Well my sons, go and return your brother " Master Splinter said

" Aye Sensei " All four oops I mean three of us said.

======================================== Manhattan Same P.O.V =========================================================

" Were here shhhhh don't make any noise... Mikey " I whispered

" Hey why you do that " Mikey whispered

" Will you 2 bone heads shutup " Raph said

We all heard a voice

" Leo . Stop it please hahaha " A girl said

Then we heard a voice we wanted to hear

" Aww but its to much fun . Please My Dark Angel " We heard Leo pleading

Wait.

My Dark Angel. That's one of his contacts.

We snuck in the house. What we saw was an unpleasant sight .

We saw Leo ontop of a girl with black hair and blue highlights . She was wearing a night gown . It was black and it had a skull on it. She has 3 ear piercings on her left ear and 1 on her tongue and nose .

Leo got up from the couch and went to the kitchen.

It was our sign to attack.

Raph jumped out and we followed. The girl screamed and out came racing Leo.

" What the fuck " He said shocked.

" Leo language " The girl scowled .

" I am soooo confused what's going on here dude " Mikey said. I agreed.

" Leo you have a lot of explaining to do " I said.

" uh guys you cant be here ok " Leo said. I took a look in his eyes . I stood in horror.

" BLOOD SUCKING WEIRDO " Mikey said. I looked at Mikey and he was pinning the girl looking in her eyes.

" Get off me " The girl said. Mikey did as ordered .

" No , Leo you are coming back to the lair and were taking your little friend with you " Raph said.

" No " Leo said. That was our moment to strike with plan B .

I jumped ontop of Leo pinning him down .

I turned him on his stomach. Mikey tied his hands behind his back.

I saw Raph picking up the girl. We started to head back to the lair .

====================================== Lair Same P.O.V==================================================================

We finally made it back to the lair. Master Splinter got up from the couch. I saw April and Casey walk out of the kitchen.

" Sit him down " Master Splinter ordered . We did as told.

Raph ripped the tape of Leo's mouth.

" OW RAPH! " Leo complained

" Leonardo were have you been " Master Splinter said. Leo didn't respond .

" LEONARDO ANSWER MY QUETSION" Master Splinter yelled. We all flinched . Its so rare for Master to raise his voice like that.

" I was at Kira's house " He said While looking towards the sleeping girl. ' That must be Kira ' I thought .

" This is Kira correct " Master said.

Leo nodded.

" I am guessing you are in a relationship with this young lady " Mater Splinter said .

He nodded again.

" Leonardo , you could of told us . You didn't have to hide it " Master Splinter said with a smile . Happy his eldest son found a mate .

" I did have to hide it . " Leo responded.

" And why is that my son ? " My sensei questioned.

" Because she's different . I joined her kind not that long ago "Leo said .

" What do you mean my son ? " My Master asked.

" There's more then what we know out there. There's werewolfs, shifters , were cats ,and vampires and that's what I am " Leo finished. He smirked as he lifted his head so we can see his icey gray and white eyes.

A Vampire ?!

**So how was the chapter of " TMNT: Forbidden Love ". Please Review . Thanks for those who are reading my book. COOKIES FOR ALL YOU !**

** Next Chapter : They will and I promise find out about Kira's Pregnancy . How will they react? Will Master Splinter disown Leo ? Or will they except him and Kira ? Find out in the next chapter :D**


	3. Secrets are revealed

**Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I promise I will make it up to you. In this new chapter,crazy stuff happen. Ok ,lets review the old chapter and what happened. Leo and Kira have been caught. What will Leo's brothers think of his secret love. Will Master Splinter except it or Forbid well my little minions . Find out by reading. ;) thx for all you ppl out there.**

**=================================== Leonardo's P.O.V====================================================================================**

Well it's good to back in my room. I hope Kira is alright. Supposably Raph has "accidentally" nocked out Kira. I don't believe it though. Donnie is making sure she's alright. But here I am stuck in my room. I don't know why Master Splinter sent me to my room. It makes no sense. I tried to explain to him but he didn't listen , he just said "Go to your room , NOW ". I stopped thinking when i heard a nock on my door.

" Hello ? " I heard Donnie's voice from behind my bedroom door.

I open the door and ask " What do you want , Don ?"

" Oh umm , I was wondering if you would come to my lab... it's about the girl " He said and when he said it all of a sudden a wave of shock weighed on me like a boulder.

" What's wrong with her ?! " I ask ready to run to her rescue.

"Nothing, its just ... just follow me " He stated and I did as he ordered.

We entered the lab. The first thing I layed my eyes on was Kira. I was worried somthing was wrong with her or the baby. Wait... the baby oh god i forgot all about that .

What will I do when they know . What will I sa-...

My thoughts were interrupted .

" Hello ? Earth to Leo " Donnie said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"oh sorry Don" I apologized.

"Ok umm I have a couple of questions to ask you. Leo , do you agree to answer these questions 100% truth?" Donnie asked.

I nodded.

"Ok. First question . Leo, are you with this female ? " Donnie asked. I didn't understand what he was asking so I just stared a confused look. " Leonardo Hamato , are you in a relationship with this female?" He asked a little bit more clearly .

I nodded. I was getting kinda of nervous on why he was asking these questions.

"Ok good, Second question. Remember you have to answer me with all truth. Leo, have you mated with this female right here ? " He asked . I shifted a little awkwardly.

"Y-yes" I stuttered over my words. Donnie nodded and said " She is with child isn't she " He stated and looked at me with a worried look.

" Y-yes she is. You and the rest can't do anything about it either. You can't separate us. Even if you tried " I said and raised my voice just a little.

" Let me see your eyes. " He said. I did as ordered and opened my eyes fully.

" Wow, amazing" He gasped at the sight of my grayish whitish eyes. "I never thought this was possible. I thought they were jst a myth " Donnie stated with excitment.

==============================================Kira's P.O.v==========================================================================================

Oh my head . What happened. It feels like i just got hit with a boulder. I opened my eyes. I saw a ceiling . It wasnt painted like mine ,it was stone. 'Were am I ' I thought to myself. I started to hear voices.

I recognized Leo's voice, but the other I didn't. I could sorta make out there conversation. When I could finally hear clearly I could make out there conversation.

" Whats her name " The voice i didn't recognize spoke.

" Kira Jonson" I could hear Leo say . I guess they know each other .

All of a sudden I felt a wave of pain wash over me like the ocean on high tide. I moaned in pain.

I heard feet rush over to me.

I saw a very bright light as i saw Leo and well I didn't really know his name but I think it was 1 of his brothers.

" Kira Kira babe are you alright. Can you here me . Are you in pain. Do you need medicine . Oh god your in pain aren't yo-" I cut Leo off.

"Jeez Leo maby you should talk a little bit louder i can still hear out of this ear" I said being sarcastic.

"Oh sorry " He said . I went to sit up , but i got pushed back down.

" Hey what's the big deal " I said.

"Uhh pretend your asleep I have to tell master the news ." Leo said and left so it was only me and purple .

" Uhh i haven't fully introduced myself I'm Donatello but you can call me Don or Donnie " Don said

" Ok Donnie " I said.

He opened his mouth as to say somthing but nothing came out . I heard footsteps walk in the room. I pretended to be asleep.

I heard Leo explain everything about me and him . Well not everything. He didn't say anything about the baby.

" Has she been awake , Leonardo " I heard a man ask but he sounded a little older.

" uhhh yes she has " Leo said nervously .

"Alright . Please inform me when she is awake Leonardo." I heard the man ask then I heard his footsteps become faint.

I sit up again.

I looked at Leo .Don left the room.

" It will be fine right ,Leo? " I asked worried that his family will try to separate us. Leo nodded to a sure me that it will be alright.

====================================== Time skip 2 hours ================================================================================

" You ready " Leo asked me.

" Of course " I stated

I followed him to this huge open space. ' Amazing ' I thought.

" You must be Kira Jonson" A huge rat said. I stood there. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

" Oh yes and you might be ? " I asked as nicely as i could.

" Call me Master Splinter young one " The old rat said. I saw the kindness in his eyes . I hoped he would let me stay with Leo. My love.

" So Leo you told him everything " I asked facing Leo's direction .

" O-of course Kira . Why wouldn't I " He stuttered . I knew Leo. He was lieing so hard right now.

" Well it seems you haven't. " I said " Please tell me what dear Leonardo has informed you on Master Splinter ?" I asked the old rat.

" He told me about how you are his mate. He told me about how you have changed him. But it seems he hasn't told me all " Master Splinter said.

" Well so you don't think I am untrustable . There is one thing he hasn't told you. I am with child. Your son here , Leonardo, is the father " I said very nervous.

I was getting worried when he didn't say anything and just stared at me and Leo.

**Hey so how was the chapter. Please tell me in the comments. Please try not to be to harsh this is my first fic . **

**In Next Chapter: Leo is worried about Kira and his childs health. Will Mater Splinter except or forbid ? Will the baby be alright or will it die because of all the wieght that is put on Kira's shoulders?**

**How will Leo's Brother's think about being a uncle?**

**Well find out by reading the next chapter.**

**I do not own any of TMNT only my oc's.**

*** Cookies for All ! ***


End file.
